Au fond du tiroir
by Gibay
Summary: Quelques annees dans le futur, le nouveau Torchwood et ses aventures
1. Chapitre 1

**Prologue**

**27 octobre 2124**

En ce matin d'automne pluvieux, l'équipe Torchwood s'était lancé à la rescousse d'un équipage de la planète Zyfulion, échoué accidentellement sur les rives de la Caroline du Nord. Martin et Samuel avaient collaboré sans s'engueuler pour une fois ; ils avaient téléchargé les coordonnées exactes du lieu de la collision. Jack et Nadine étaient montés à bord de leur héliporteur et avaient rapidement réussi à récupérer les cinq membres du navire spatial.

Martin, Benoit et Corinne prendraient la relève sous peu ; ils installeraient un bouclier d'invisibilité autour du navire, l'isolant ainsi du reste du monde, le protégeant. Torchwood pourrait ainsi s'assurer de pouvoir faire effectuer les réparations appropriées, par les ressources disponibles parmi leurs contacts.

Jacques Harnois, le chef de Torchwood, Amérique du Nord, était épuisé. C'était le deuxième mois sans répit pour son équipe. Les événements se succédaient. Depuis les premiers contacts interstellaires, au début du XXIe siècle, plutôt négatifs, un travail de relation publique s'était ajouté aux obligations de l'organisme. Jack, sous son pseudonyme francophone, avait été obligé récemment de représenter devant les médias et le public, les objectifs de Torchwood ainsi que de minimiser les impacts des contacts avec les autres races de la galaxie. Ce travail incombait précédemment à Louise Hayden ; cependant, Louise était tombée sous le rayon fatal d'un jeune guerrier paniqué. Le jeune aturion était apparu au cœur de Central Park, projeté violemment par une faille dans la matière dimensionnelle, en pleine panique. Lorsque Jack, Martin et Louise l'avait entouré, il avait pris peur et avait fait feu ; Jack était tombé le premier, Martin s'effondra, blessé a la hanche gauche et Louise ... Bien, Louise n'eut pas le temps de pointer son arme ; son corps s'affaissa en douceur, dans la langueur du parc, et n'eut aucune chance.

Jack cherchait encore quelqu'un de compétent, avec des qualifications exceptionnelles, pour la remplacer ; son équipe portait encore les cicatrices de son départ brusque et violent.

Mais il devait remplir double fonction entretemps. Protéger l'équipage de Zyfulion était important, les gens de cette planète étaient des pacifiques, des explorateurs, de bons vivants avec des éclats de rires et un sens de l'humour bon enfant. Mais leurs apparences pouvaient facilement tromper les humains : peau écaillée rouge, deux petites cornes pour remplacer les sourcils humains, l'ancienne notion du diable d'une vieille religion enracinée, était trop forte.

Quand finalement, il put regagner son logement, qu'il partageait avec Martin, il rêvait d'une longue douche et d'une baise rapide et stimulante.

Il n'obtint ni l'une, ni l'autre. Son bracelet l'avisa d'une alarme, sur la cote ouest canadienne.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1**

Jack attendait le reste de l'équipe. Il avait pris son siège habituel autour de la salle de conférence. Samuel avait préparé les dossiers, Martin s'était occupé des breuvages et Laurent, le nouveau, en poste depuis trois semaines, avait validé toutes les informations qui seraient diffusées.

Jack avait adressé une demande aux gouvernements de l'Union Nord-Américaine. Une demande formelle, justifiée et pour laquelle il ne plierait pas : il avait décidé que Torchwood fermerait boutique pour une période de cinq semaines. Il y avait suffisamment d'agences pour couvrir les arrivées par la faille, par l'espace pendant que les membres de Torchwood prendrait un repos plus que mérité.

Jamais Jack Harkness, ou Jacques Harnois comme il était connu depuis plus de soixante ans, n'avait cru possible d'obtenir un tel privilège. Mais Jack s'occupait de Torchwood depuis bien longtemps ; il avait vu tomber des co-équipiers, avait accepté des démissions, avait pleuré seul des absences, des suicides, des vies coupées trop jeunes ... et la planète continuait pourtant de tourner. La mort de Louise et les dernières semaines, sans journée de repos, intégrer Laurent au groupe ... trop, beaucoup trop d'émotions.

Il avait fait virer des fonds et avait offert des vacances à ces cinq équipiers ; il prévoyait partir avec Martin pour dix jours dans un chalet dans le nord. Juste l'idée de ce chalet lui apportait des frissons de désir et des souvenirs heureux.

L'équipe actuelle connaissait l'immortalité de Jack, même Laurent.

Martin et Samuel arrivèrent ensemble. Les suivirent de près Laurent, Annie et Marguerite.

Il les salua tous de la tête.

Ils passèrent une partie de la matinée à réviser les cas à classer, les cas non-réglés et ceux qui demandaient une attention spéciale par l'agence nordique.

Jack les salua tous lorsqu'ils quittèrent la pièce ; Martin demeurant à ses cotés.

« Tu es prêt ? »

« Tout a fait, Jack. Alors, tu vas me dire ou tu m'emmènes ?

« Absolument pas. Allez. Nous n'avons que peu de temps ; partons ! »

/*\

Le vent d'automne avait un relent de fin d'été, c'était le temps d'une vieille saison. Les érables éclataient de brillance et les peupliers se décimaient doucement. Il y avait beaucoup de circulation, mais avec le système d'auto guidance, il n'y avait pas de ralentissement. Les Laurentides se pointaient à l'horizon.

« Mais je connais ce coin, j'ai fait du ski ici longtemps, au Mont St-Sauveur par là-bas »

« Martin, j'ai quand même quelques surprises dans ma poche »

La complicité entre les deux hommes leur permettait de faire la route sans avoir besoin de parler. Martin s'assoupit, la musique préférée de Jack filtrait à ses oreilles.

Moins de deux heures plus tard, Jack secoua gentiment Martin pour l'éveiller en douceur. Que l'on soit en vacances ou sur le terrain, on prend le temps d'éveiller un agent de Torchwood ça évite quelques ennuis et pépins.

« T'as faim, Martin ? Nous approchons d'un pub qui sert une bière champêtre d'enfer ainsi qu'une sélection de sandwich qui te plaira. »

Martin se secoua, étirant ses longs bras dans la cabine de la voiture.

« D'accord, une pause me fera du bien ! »

Les deux hommes profitèrent de la pause pour discuter de choses et d'autres Martin voulait connaitre l'opinion de Jack à propos de Laurent, Jack refusa d'en parler, tout comme de tout ce qui avait trait à Torchwood. Ils élaborèrent des plans de détente, certains avec un accent très sexuel. A quoi donc s'attendait Martin après tout. Ils reprirent la route en douceur, en musique Martin laissant glisser sa main sur la cuisse de son homme, promesse de plus en tête.

Jack prit une première route de campagne, la conduite manuelle y étant obligatoire, les systèmes de guidage automatique ne seraient pas installés en région avant une autre décennie. Puis, une deuxième route ! Les montagnes étaient vives, l'odeur était bonne, le vent était parsemé de ces douceurs d'avant les premiers gels.

Jack se mit à sourire lorsque la route se mit à zigzaguer dans une colline.

« Nous arrivons, Martin ! »

Il stationna la voiture tout près d'une clôture de bois un large escalier descendait vers le lac, vers le chalet.

« Nous sommes chez nous »

Ils passèrent les deux premiers jours au lit, se levant à peine pour une douche et un sandwich. La jeunesse de Martin, la vivacité et l'énergie de Jack, la passion de l'abandon, du temps enfin pour eux, seuls, sans obligation, sans une planète, une galaxie sous leur responsabilité.

« Jack, ça suffit – je n'en peux plus », déclara Martin en remontant un boxer rapidement. « Va préparer le souper, je vais prendre un bain et me mettre une crème adoucissante, ça suffit ! »

Jack éclata de rire, il était vrai que Martin était échauffé de partout. Plus jeune certes mais sans cette habileté physique à guérir rapidement. Ils s'étaient beaucoup épanchés en quelques heures à peine.

« Ça va, ça va je vais aller nous préparer de bons steaks – pour refaire tes forces ! »

Martin le frappa à l'épaule droite, tout en baladant ses hanches adroitement.

Jack descendit à l'étage inférieur, on y retrouvait la cuisine et le salon. Une immense fenêtre panoramique donnait sur le lac Léon. Il ouvrit la porte-patio et malgré la fraicheur d'automne, s'aventura sur l'immense balcon. Il ignore combien de temps il passa à admirer le calme plat du lac, mais lorsque des pas s'approchèrent de lui, il se retourna doucement.

« Oh navré mon beau ! Je retournes à la cuisine »

« Ne t'en fais pas Jack j'ai pris une longue douche et j'ai osé ouvrir la porte de la grande chambre près de la notre. »

Martin vit le regard de Jack perdre son éclat pendant un quart de seconde.

« Ah oui, tu cherchais quelque chose », mais tout en disant ces mots, Jack réalisa que Martin portait une robe de chambre de ratine bleu royal.

« Tu permets ? »

Martin signifiait du doigt le vêtement qu'il portait. Plus Martin regardait Jack, toujours silencieux, plus il réalisa.

« Je suis désolé, c'est à lui je vais la ranger immédiatement et mettre mon jeans »

Martin recula. Jack lui saisit le bras.

« Merci ! », Jack précéda le jeune homme dans la grande pièce, pour apercevoir un objet sur le fauteuil du coin. Martin n'avait pas fait qu'emprunter un vêtement dans la garde-robe de la grande chambre, il avait descendu un album-photo.

Jack eut le souffle coupé l'instant se dissipa.

« Tu veux le feuilleter ? »

Avant d'ouvrir l'album de souvenirs de Jack, les deux hommes décidèrent d'un commun accord de se faire un simple sandwich, accompagné d'un verre de vin rouge. Martin parlait peu, pour ne pas dire, pas du tout. Jack était distrait, son regard se retournait constamment vers le fauteuil et l'album de cuir noir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2**

Jack était parti chercher une grande boite, bien rangée, tout là-haut. Martin avait entre les mains un cadre de bois, à l'intérieur, un homme assis sur une berceuse et un poupon bien enveloppé.

«Le bébé, c'est Lilly-Rose quelques jours après sa naissance »

Il n'avait nul besoin d'indiquer qui était l'homme.

« Votre fille ? »

Jack saisit le cadre, un sourire en coin. Il est vrai qu'Ianto paraissait bien.

« Non, notre petite-fille ! »

_**2044, Chicago.**_

« Ianto, es-tu prêt ? Caro a appelé »

Ianto, impatient, coupa la parole à Jack.

« Je sais quand elle a appelé, c'est moi qui lui ai parlé ! Vas t'asseoir dans la voiture, j'arrive dans un instant »

Jack savait très bien pourquoi Ianto lui avait demandé de l'attendre à l'extérieur, malgré son impatience à rencontrer la petite qui allait naitre bientôt : il allait prendre une pilule pour son arthrose et changer son orthèse de chaussures. Bien que le gallois ne fasse pas son âge physiquement, son corps avait subi de gros traumatismes dans la dernière décennie.

« N'oublies pas de mettre ton chapeau, mon beau ! » lui lança Jack avant de refermer la porte d'entrée. Jack profiterait du délai pour s'assurer que la voiture serait bien chaude. Il connaissait bien la vanité d'Ianto mais il savait aussi que son mari éprouvait de plus en plus de difficulté à affronter le froid et les vents hivernaux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ianto apparut – mince, élégant – avec un énorme ourson tout rose et un sac cadeau. Jack se précipita à l'extérieur pour aider son amant.

« Tu veux apporter tout ça à l'hôpital ? »

« Je ne vais pas laisser ma Caro accoucher sans lui démontrer qu'on a pensé à elle »

« Et à la petite évidemment » se mit à rigoler Jack en plaçant l'ourson sur le banc arrière ainsi que le sac cadeau. Il en profita pour fermer la porte passager en parfait gentilhomme. Ianto étira ses longues jambes tout en s'attachant au siège.

A peine la voiture démarrée, Ianto demanda à Jack d'accélérer. Les deux hommes arrivèrent à la maternité de l'hopital avec amplement de temps. Ils allèrent embrasser leur fille ainée dans sa chambre – elle marchait de long en large entre ses contractions, au bras de son conjoint. Quand elle les vit arriver, elle embrassa Jack tendrement mais elle enlaça son père avec ardeur. Ianto avait toujours été très proche de Caroline il avait délaissé Torchwood pour s'occuper d'elle pendant les six premiers mois de sa vie, il avait choisi la nanny, s'était impliqué tant qu'il le put considérant ses obligations à l'agence dans tous ses loisirs, ses activités, son éducation. Père et fille étaient très liés. Elle voulait son père à ses cotés pendant son accouchement et bien que John, son conjoint, s'y était opposé au début, Ianto serait avec elle jusqu'à la naissance de Lilly-Rose, la première petite-fille de Jack et Ianto.

Elle regarda son père de près.

« Ta jambe te fait mal aujourd'hui ? »

« Je vais bien, ne te préoccupes pas de moi ma chérie »

Jack intervint « Caro, je m'occupe de papa il va bien. » Il saisit le bras droit de Ianto et le caressant doucement. « Surtout ma chérie, devant les infirmières ou ton médecin, n'oublies pas »

Caroline, comme Ianto, était impatiente et coupa court à son autre père. « T'inquiètes pas Jacques ! Je sais, je sais – ne pas vous appeler papa devant les gens ! »

Ianto avait subi deux chirurgies plastiques en quinze ans, l'une d'entre elles pour restaurer sa mobilité après les événements de 2035 les deux autres pour le garder jeune. Le résultat étant qu'Ianto pouvait passer pour le frère de sa fille mais peu de gens pouvaient croire à sa paternité.

Elizabeth arriva une heure plus tard et immédiatement se mit à s'exciter devant son ainée. « Je vais être tante, tu te rends compte papa, moi, je vais être tante ! Oh j'ai hâte de voir la p'tite »

Jack colla leur petite dernière bien qu'étant elle aussi la fille biologique d'Ianto, elle avait une énergie sans fin, semblable à celle de son père adoptif. « Chut, pas de papa ici ma chérie ! » le père et la fille rigolèrent. Ianto les envoya boire un jus ou manger un gâteau au chocolat en tête-à-tête. John se joignit à l'immortel et à sa jeune belle-sœur, laissant le père et sa fille seule pendant quelques instants. Les contractions de Caroline augmentaient, l'infirmière s'attendait à la naissance relativement rapidement.

« Tu vas bien ma chérie ? Tu ne souffres pas trop ? Tu n'as pas à souffrir tu sais »

« C'est toi qui me dis ça papa ? »

Caroline adressait toujours son père de cette façon, sauf devant des étrangers.

Moins de quarante minutes plus tard, Ianto tenait dans ses bras la petite Lilly-Rose, John prit la photo du grand-père, les larmes aux joues, qui chuchotait doucement une ballade galloise aux oreilles endormies d'une enfant endormie, lavée et bien langée.

Jack emmagasinait chaque instant de ces éclairs de bonheur.

« Oui Martin, il s'agit de notre Lilly-Rose à Ianto et moi. Lilly est décédé quelques mois avant Ianto d'un cancer rapide ça l'a dévasté »

Martin glissa ses bras autour de son amant il ne tenait aucune rigueur, ni de jalousie envers cet homme du passé. Il devait beaucoup à Ianto en fait c'est Ianto qui avait fait promettre à Jack de partager son immortalité, ses secrets avec ceux qui le suivraient.

« Mais elle vous a laissé des descendants je pense ? », Jack avait parlé de ces descendants, un soir au lit, après une nuit d'amour tendre et de confidences secrètes.

« Oui, elle avait deux fils et ces fils ont eu des enfants je me dis que mon beau gallois vivra aussi longtemps que ses enfants vivront ».

Le sujet était de nouveau sur le tapis. Jack avait demandé à Martin s'il envisagerait d'avoir des enfants un jour. Le jeune américain n'en avait pas particulièrement envie il adorait l'adrénaline que lui procurait Torchwood, la vie endiablée que Jack et lui menaient. Jack n'avait relancé sa question que deux fois, puis il avait choisi de respecter son jeune amant. Jack et Ianto avaient eu à faire des choix difficiles avec trois enfants et Torchwood Ianto avait payé un lourd prix physique.

« Mais je t'ai pas emmené ici pour parler de ma descendance mais pour qu'on s'offre des heures de plaisir. Tu veux aller faire de l'escalade cet après-midi ? »


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3

Martin et Jack passèrent les quatre journées suivantes à brûler des énergies, du camping au froid au pied du Mont-Laurier aux ascensions en alpinisme jusqu'à son sommet, sans nommer les sessions d'amour ardentes entre les deux hommes. Le soir, Jack préparait un feu, Martin y faisait réchauffer quelques rations ils dormaient dans le même sac de couchage, un grand sac double et douillet. Après ces quelques jours, Jack regarda son homme et sans dire un mot, tout passant dans le regard, lui demandait s'il désirait retourner au chalet du lac Léon.

Ils reprirent la route, Martin au volant cette fois, pendant que Jack vérifiait le statut des événements que traitaient les organismes autres que Torchwood. Il en profita pour faire quelques appels, pour interpeller certains individus et pour s'assurer que la planète était en sécurité durant l'absence de son groupe.

Martin choisit un restaurant dans le coin de Ste-Julie, un bon gouter, un bon vin rouge. Des regards en coin, des mains qui se touchaient. Ils avalèrent en vitesse et regagnèrent le chalet – et ne prirent pas le temps de vider la voiture. La chair les appelait et ils répondirent à l'appel.

Déjà dix jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le début de leurs vacances. Jack n'avait prit aucune nouvelle des autres membres de son équipe Martin et lui avaient visité, dormi, escaladé, dormi, canoté, dormi, marché, dormi et surtout, ils avaient fait l'amour deux à trois fois par jour – jusqu'à ce que Martin y mette fin.

« Non, mais Jack, tu me désires vraiment autant ? »

Sourire en coin, le grand immortel, taquin, avait répondu « Je savais que tu en douterais viens ici mon beau, viens ici ! »

« Non ! »

Martin prit place sur un vieux sofa, au dos affaissé.

« On devrait plutôt rafraichir cet endroit. Tu as toute cette adrénaline en toi, inutilisée car tu ne chasses plus l'étrange et l'inexplicable 24 heures par jour. Non, changeons le mobilier et la couleur. J'aimerais que ce lieu me ressemble »

Juillet 2042 – Convalescence de Ianto

« Ianto, j'ai acheté ce chalet pour toi. Tu pourras le rafraichir, en faire un lieu qui te ressemble, changes le mobilier, changes la couleur »

Ianto regardait surtout le lac, magnifique, isolé. De l'autre coté, il aperçut des lumières il n'eut qu'à pointer le bras.

« Oui, nous sommes seuls. La famille Jolin ne possède que le terrain et leur chalet et un accès très limité au lac. Tout autour nous appartient, la montagne là-bas, la forêt »

Ianto sourit à son homme.

« Tu crois que j'y arriverais seul ? Combien de jours m'accordes-tu ? »

« Tout ce que tu veux, Ianto. Tout. Je quitte Torchwood avec toi ! »

Ianto venait à peine de recommencer à marcher, deux ans complet en chaise roulante. Une chirurgie expérimentale. Il avait continué à travailler pour Torchwood malgré tout, toute l'administration lui était assignée depuis déjà cinq ans. Ni lui, ni Jack n'avaient compris pourquoi on l'avait enlevé, torturé. Enfin, ni l'un, ni l'autre ne voulait admettre qu'ils connaissaient bien la raison. Ianto avait 59 ans mais ne les faisait pas. En plus de la chirurgie à sa colonne, il avait subi la dernière transformation de sa vie. Son regard toujours aussi intelligent, son sourire toujours aussi précieux, mais le réalisme bien encadré. Aux cotés de Jack, il semblait avoir le même âge.

« J'ai hâte que nos filles viennent voir Elizabeth et moi irons voir les meubles de monsieur Langlois »

Elizabeth débuterait à l'automne des études en arts dans une université américaine, au grand dam des deux hommes. Elle n'avait que seize ans après tout. Elle partageait avec son père l'amour du beau et de la qualité avec Jack, elle partageait une passion pour le ski. Comme Ianto par contre, elle avait horreur du protectionnisme : les trois enfants du couple avaient eu droit à une nanny personnelle et aimante mais également à un garde-du-corps, qui bien qu'effacé et discret, demeurait une constance pour tous les éléments de leur vie. Elle tentait de négocier son départ du nid familial sans ce garde-du-corps.

« Je sais comment je vais réussir à lui faire passer notre choix d'appartement pour elle à Chicago. »

Jack sourit. Il avait agi plus souvent comme un camarade de ses enfants, déléguant à Ianto la responsabilité de l'éducation – mais question sécurité, il ne bougerait pas d'un pouce dans sa décision. Le chalet qu'il offrait à Ianto aujourd'hui servirait donc d'outils de négociations à son gallois.

« Bon, alors tu me donnes la semaine complète j'irais choisir les couleurs, les rideaux. Quand tu seras de retour au quartier général, tu trouveras des ouvriers de confiance. J'emmènerais Elizabeth à la fin du mois »

« Je vais quitter Torchwood, Ianto »

« Oh que non. Tu vas continuer ton boulot et moi, je vais m'occuper de tout ce qui m'intéresse maintenant. Je vais aller visiter Tovey d'ailleurs le mois prochain. »

Jack qui enlaçait Ianto de dos, le retourna doucement.

« L'avion ? »

« Oui, l'avion. Tu vas m'offrir la meilleure place de toute façon »

« T'es sure ? C'est un peu tôt pour l'avion ? »

« Trois ans, Jack. Il est temps. Et puis, je veux passer du temps avec Tovey, chez lui. Ses enfants grandissent, je veux les gâter un peu ».

Tovey, le fils biologique de Jack, avait passé plus de deux mois au chevet d'Ianto - et un mois d'enfer avec ses sœurs lors du kidnapping de leur père. Mais il avait du reprendre sa vie, à Cardiff, auprès de sa famille. Les trois hommes se parlaient presque à tous les jours, au téléphone ou en caméra de temps réel mais Tovey, voulait voir son papa Ianto debout, solide, fort.

« J'irais avec toi alors ! » insista Jack.

« Tu pourras venir passer quelques jours si tu veux. Mais je pars seul cette fois-ci. » Une longue pause. « Jack, je comprends ton inquiétude mais tu vois, je suis vivant, bien vivant, toujours à tes cotés, à 59 ans. Alors, laisses-moi retrouver mon indépendance maintenant »

Ianto s'éloigna de son amant, prit l'escalier pour visiter les chambres.

Jack ne souriait plus. Mais il s'avança vers la grande porte patio, le grand balcon, la vue phénoménale sur le lac.

Il prit une grande bouffée d'air frais. « Oh Ianto, si tu savais, comme le temps file trop vite. Trop vite »

Jack s'avança sur le grand balcon. Martin le suivit.

« Tu préfères que je laisses le chalet comme il est ? »

Jack se retourna.

Saisit Martin tendrement, l'enlaça.

« Tu pourrais peut-être en faire bâtir un autre ? Tout le lac, tout nous appartient. »

Martin se recula.

« C'est son chalet ? »


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4**

L'hésitation de Jack parlait d'elle-même. Sa respiration était restreinte, comme si même expirer, pouvait déclencher une réaction involontaire.

« J't'ai demandé si c'était son chalet ? » le ton de voix de Martin était monocorde. « J'ose espérer que t'vas m'répondre Jack ! Après tout, c'est toi qui m'as offert ces vacances. »

« C'était son chalet. » un soupçon de voix, à peine audible. «C'était nos montagnes, nos couchers de soleil »

Martin dut s'approcher pour entendre ce que disait Jack.

« J'pensais vraiment pouvoir partager tout ça avec toi. Mais tu parles de refaire la décoration et «

« Et tu as perds de le perdre, lui, si je redépose cet endroit ? »

Martin ne levait jamais la voix, même lorsque leur équipe affrontait des étrangers dangereux et qu'ils étaient tous dépassés par les événements même lorsque l'un d'entre eux étaient touchés, blessés. Même lorsque sa mère lui avait annoncé le décès de son père l'an dernier. Jamais envers Jack – même avant que Jack n'accepte que leur relation soit exclusive. Parfois, Jack se frustrait du manque de ce qu'il pensait être un manque de tempérament. Mais il savait qu'au contraire, Martin avait un sang-froid redoutable et une sensibilité à fleur de peau.

Jack ne bougeait pas, immobile, rigide. Martin quitta le balcon, ne claqua aucune porte. Jack se retourna uniquement lorsqu'il entendit la voiture démarrer. Il écouta le silence du lac, le vent des érables, l'odeur des humeurs du soir et il s'effondra en douceur sur les lattes de bois. Depuis des décennies, il payait des gens qui veillaient à l'entretien des lieux, qui s'assuraient de bien nettoyer, de bien protéger chaque meuble, chaque cadres aux murs – ces gens lavaient, rangeaient, refaisaient la peinture aux mêmes teintes nettoyaient les berges et plantaient même des fleurs sur la véranda en été. Il venait rarement, très rarement. Il avait cru ... il s'était cru capable de partager ce lieu, de l'offrir à l'homme qui partageait aujourd'hui sa vie.

Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue. Le ciel lissé de grands éclats rosés s'étiolaient au loin, derrière la montagne d'un rouge d'érables lumineux. Il ne réalisa pas quand un sanglot le prit au cœur, il s'exclama « Ianto, oh mon Ianto »

** Décembre**** 2042 **

« Lizzie, descends immédiatement, ta sœur arrive ! » lança Ianto pour la troisième fois à la benjamine de la famille.

«J'arrive, j'arrive papa, mais tant que pâ n'est pas ici, k'est-ce que ça change ? Caroline n'a qu'à venir me rejoindre ici, je veux lui montrer ma chambre »

Elizabeth était de retour de Chicago depuis une semaine et avait complètement nettoyé les chambres du haut et le salon du bas. Sa sœur n'avait pas encore mis pieds dans le chalet que pâ avait acheté pour papa. Elle arrivait avec son nouveau conjoint, que personne n'aimait. Ianto et Jack étaient nerveux – très nerveux. Ils étaient placés pour la seconde fois de leur vie de couple devant une réalité angoissante. Ils devraient partager la réalité de l'immortalité de Jack avec un inconnu, afin de continuer à faire partie de la vie de leur ainée.

« Elizabeth Jones-Harkness, descends immédiatement et vient accueillir ta sœur ! »

La jeune femme descendit prestement les marches et plutôt que de se diriger vers l'entrée principale, elle accola son père.

« Il est magnifique ce sapin, papa. Je suis tellement contente que tu m'aies attendu. »

Père et fille avait mis toutes les boites de décorations dans la voiture – toutes. Celles qui venaient de Cardiff, celles de New York, celles de Montréal. Puis ensemble, ils les avaient ouvertes, admirant les décorations, choisissant avec soin celles qui seraient installés pour ce premier Noël dans ce chalet des Laurentides.

Jack aimait célébrer cette fête familiale même s'il avait rarement participé avec Ianto et leurs enfants à toutes ces préparations. Il arrivait probablement au chalet juste à temps pour le réveillon. Depuis la naissance de Caroline, les deux hommes avaient toujours passé Noël avec leurs enfants, sans exception.

Sur les murs, Ianto avait accepté, comme il acceptait toujours, d'afficher les dessins, étoiles, anges et pères noëls fabriqués, peints par Caroline, Tovey et Isabelle lorsqu'ils étaient enfants.

Ianto enlaça sa fille, une jeune femme élancée et grande, brune aux yeux bleus. Vivace et enjouée. Il la serra fortement avant de la relâcher.

« Allez, va accueillir ta sœur et son fiancé »

Elle resta un moment de plus près de son père.

« Tu sais papa, s'il n'accepte pas la vie de pâ, Caro ne le gardera pas dans sa vie ! ».

Elizabeth n'était pourtant pas naïve mais ce sentiment, donc il doutait, dont lui et Jack doutaient, lui faisait plaisir.

« Et puis, si tu as mal à ta hanche, prends ta canne pour aller en haut ! »

La soirée se déroula bien, Jack arriva même plus tôt que prévu et Caroline réchauffa un reste du repas du soir.

« Pâ, je suis tellement contente de te voir »

« Moi aussi, je suis bien content de te revoir »

Ianto reposait sa tête sur la poitrine de Jack. Il portait un tee-shirt bleu clair et un boxer blanc. Ianto ne dormait jamais nu aux cotés de son mari.

«Tu as fait un beau travail avec Lizzie, le salon me rappelle Cardiff, quand Caro, Tovey et toi aviez dessiné sur les murs du sous-sol »

« Tovey, va passer une heure avec nous demain. L'écran géant est fonctionnel. »

Jack caressait le bras de son amant, langoureusement. Il glissa ses lèvres sur son cou.

« Tu es tellement beau »

« Jack, je t'en prie »

« Ianto, tu es l'homme le plus superbe que je connaisse »

Ianto rougit. Jack adorait quand Ianto rougissait.

Ils mirent plusieurs heures avant de finalement s'endormir.

Jack s'éveilla, à son habitude le premier. Il se leva doucement, alla s'assurer que les rideaux étaient bien tendus et qu'Ianto pourrait dormir le plus longtemps possible.

Il alla se doucher et revenant s'habiller avant de descendre, prit quelques instants pour admirer l'homme qui partageait sa vie depuis plus de trente ans. Ni l'un, ni l'autre, n'auraient cru possible cette longévité.

« Oui, mon Ianto, tu es l'homme le plus superbe que je connaisse. Merci ! Merci d'avoir survécu à ta captivité »

En arrivant au salon, il s'attela à faire un feu rugissant dans la cheminée.

Ianto avait toujours su construire un foyer, dans tous les lieux où ils avaient vécu.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5**

** Samedi 24 août 2016, Cardiff **

Jack et Ianto étaient bien installés sur une terrasse dans la Baie de Cardiff. Le vent était frais, le vin était rafraichissant. Gwen et Roger étaient de garde au Quartier Général jusqu'à lundi matin. Les deux hommes avaient tout la fin de semaine.

Jack était silencieux depuis leur arrivée sur la terrasse mais Ianto ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Les deux hommes regardaient les passants et Ianto approuvait leur complicité.

Le jeune gallois n'éprouvait aucun inconfort à partager un repas avec son amant dans un silence complet. Il attaquait son filet de poisson avec un appétit sain.

« Ianto ? »

C'est à ce moment qu'Ianto remarqua finalement que Jack n'avait pas touché à son assiette. Il fixa l'immortel de son regard bleu clair.

« T'as un souci, Jack ? »

Jack saisit le verre d'eau, pour se donner contenance, pour se donner de la confiance.

« T'es heureux? »

Ianto déposa sa fourchette, prit sa serviette de table et s'essuya les lèvres. Il ne dit rien, prêt à écouter.

« Dis, Ianto, tu es heureux dans la vie? Torchwood, les dangers que tu cours ? »

Jack tenait toujours son verre, mais ne buvait pas. Ianto étendit son bras droit, ouvrit la paume de sa main, saisit le poignet de Jack, le forçant à déposer le verre sur la table.

« Jack ? »

« As-tu déjà songé que tu pourrais mener une vie complètement différente ? »

« Jack ? ». Ianto lui avait pris la main, entrelaçant leurs doigts.

« Sans moi, sans Torchwood, tu penserais à fonder une famille maintenant. »

Ianto serra fortement la main de Jack.

« Des enfants ? Jack, je ne peux pas quitter Torchwood, j'aime la vie que j'y mène. Des enfants et Torchwood ? »

« Gwen porte son deuxième enfant »

« Gwen a Rhys qui s'occupe du ménage, de la garderie »

« Je suis un homme »

« Jack ? »

« Sans moi, tu pourrais fonder une famille ! »

Complètement interdit par la ligne de pensée de Jack, Ianto prit une décision. Il fit un signe au serveur, demanda l'addition.

« Viens, allons à la maison pour parler de ça »

Ianto régla l'addition et poussa Jack doucement, fermement, vers la voiture, stationnée à quelques mètres.

« On rentre à la maison, tu vas m'expliquer ce qui se passe dans ta tête ! »

Ianto saisit les clés de la voiture de la poche de Jack, recevant un regard fulgurant de son amant. Jack préférait conduire en tout temps. Mais Ianto ne se laissait plus impressionner par ces éclats depuis longtemps.

Le trajet de retour eut lieu rapidement, toujours en silence. Ianto venait de comprendre que le silence de Jack était empreint de lourds nuages.

La voiture était à peine stationnée devant l'édifice en hauteur où les deux hommes vivaient depuis l'an dernier, qu'Ianto ouvrit la porte du passager et sortir sans précaution un Jack léthargique.

Verrouillage de voiture, déverrouillage de porte d'entrées, escaliers plutôt qu'ascenseur.

Sixième étage. Troisième porte sur la gauche.

Le couloir, le salon.

Ianto alla directement derrière le petit comptoir dans l'entrée et versa deux gins tonic corsés.

« Alors, racontes maintenant ? »

Il poussa Jack rudement, jusqu'à ce que le chef de Torchwood se trouva acculé au sofa, il s'y effondra Ianto lui tendit son verre, resta debout.

« Allez, qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta cervelle ? »

Jack réalisa soudainement où il se trouvait le salon de leur appartement, vu sur la baie. Les photos de la nièce et du neveu d'Ianto sur le meuble de la télévision.

Il les pointa du doigt.

« Tu les adores ces enfants ! »

Ianto sirotait son verre, il attendait.

« Tu en voudrais non? Des enfants ? »

Ianto avait mis son masque d'impassibilité.

« Tant que tu seras avec moi et avec Torchwood, tu ne pourras pas ! »

Ianto prit place sur le fauteuil de coin.

« Tu penses que Torchwood m'empêche d'avoir des enfants car tu viens de décider que je voulais des enfants ? »

** Ste-Marcelline, novembre 2124 **

La porte du patio s'ouvrit doucement. Jack leva la tête, Martin était de retour.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 6**

Les deux hommes s'étaient réconciliés par la tendresse et par l'amour. Puis, au lit, enlacé, Martin avait ouvert la discussion. Il appréciait que Jack conserve les souvenirs de ses vies passées, qu'il les partage avec lui, qu'il pense à ses gens laissés derrière, sa famille, ses passions mais il préférait que Jack vive au présent avec lui. Si Jack était incapable de dissocier Ianto Jones et ce chalet, il était hors de question qu'un nouveau chalet soit construit sur les rives du lac pour Martin. Dans un millénaire, combien de chalets Jack aura-t-il fait construire ?

Jack comprit et accepta. Martin pourrait modifier le décor, changer les meubles et mettre le chalet dans une chaleur qui leur appartenait. Martin accepta qu'une section du grenier soit dédiée à la conservation de certains souvenirs précieux pour Jack et que de vieilles photos de familles puissent rester aux murs.

Ils continuèrent leurs vacances sans nuages gris.

Martin nettoyait la grande chambre à l'étage, celle que Jack refusait d'occuper. Il avait accepte que Martin la vide de ses meubles, avait accepte de les archiver mais avait demande que le jeune homme vide les meubles, la penderie et retire les cadres des murs. Il n'y avait pas de vêtements dans la penderie, ni dans les deux commodes. Par contre, il y avait des boites bien rangées dans le fond de la garde-robe.  
Martin avait pris grand soin des meubles, les avait nettoyés avec affection. Jack lui avait confie qu'Ianto avait tout choisi et acheté avec leur fille benjamine. Jack avait fait les arrangements pour que deux camionneurs se déplacent et viennent chercher les meubles de trois des quatre chambres.

"Jack, tu vas entreposer les boites au même endroit que les meubles ?"

Martin s'était approche doucement de Jack qui cuisinait a l'extérieur. Il lui glissa les lèvres sur le cou, l'enlaçant légèrement. Il ne tenait à ce que son amant, tout immortel qu'il soit, se brule sur le BBQ.

"Ça t'embêterait de monter les boites et d'entreposer les photos au grenier ?"

Martin saisit les lèvres de Jack entre les siennes, le grand brun s'étant retourne pour lui adresser la parole.

"Les boites au grenier, les photos dans la chambre de ton fils on pourrait y mettre ce beau meuble de pin.

Jack avait consenti à laisser Martin transformer le chalet a son image et Martin laissait la place au passe de Jack ici et la.

"Tu es sur ?"

"Jack, nous sommes chez nous, n'est-ce pas? Alors, ta vie avant moi y a sa place !"

Jack délaissa le BBQ et saisit l'occasion d'embrasser son jeune conjoint.

"Tu vas apporter des choses de toi ?"

Martin se mît à rire.

"J'ai faim, on mange bientôt ?"

"Tu préfères quel morceau de viande ?"

Jack éteignit prestement la cuisson, mît les steaks dans le plat de service.

"T'aimes ta viande réchauffée ?"

Deux rires, deux sonorités, quatre mains et une journée bien fraiche sur le grand balcon avec deux corps d'hommes enlaces si serres qu'on pouvait a peine déterminer a qui appartenait ce bras ou cette cuisse.

Ils mangèrent une salade deux heures plus tard, parsemée de morceaux de bœufs braisés et froids.

***

Trois jours plus tard, des camionneurs avaient pris possession des meubles, les protégeant en les couvrant de larges couvertures et de grandes feuilles de plastique ils les livrèrent à destination sans problème, dans un grand hangar dans une petite ville anonyme. Un jour, Jack se décidera de les donner ou de les vendre. Il n'était pas encore prêt. 

Les deux hommes étaient retournés en montagne le lendemain, les grands vents de l'hiver et les premières neiges rendaient la vue impérissable. Jack avait ose parler un peu plus de ses enfants et petits-enfants, des joies et inquiétudes de vie de famille au sein de Torchwood. Martin lui avait réitéré qu'il ne voulait pas d'enfants, qu'il n'en avait jamais voulu mais qu'il appréciait les confidences de son amant. 

Ils ne revinrent au chalet que le matin où plus de dix centimètres de neige avaient atterri sur leurs tentes. Les joues rouges et les raquettes aux pieds, ils retrouvèrent avec plaisir la chaleur du feu de cheminée du salon. 

"Demain, je peins la grande chambre des maitres. Tu vas m'aider ?" 

Jack, un bon café au lait en main, déposa sa tasse sur la brique du foyer.

"On la baptise après ?"

L'immortel était prêt. La chambre d'Ianto et du passé deviendrait la chambre de Martin et du présent.

***

La chambre paraissait immense, vidée des meubles de chênes. Originalement verte pale, elle était maintenant bien agencée en teinte de jaune et de brun doux.

Jack était allé au village faire des provisions, après avoir baptisée la chambre à trois reprises, de façon bien vigoureuse.

Au volant de son véhicule, il se prit a discuter avec Ianto un événement de plus en plus rare.

"Tu m'en veux pas d'avoir donne ton chalet a Martin, mon beau? Il a refait la décoration et commande des meubles très modernes, à son image. Dis, tu m'en veux pas ?"

Jack connaissait bien le poids du silence – mais malgré ses longues années, il était toujours surpris.

Il arrêta la voiture près d'un promontoire. Ianto adorait la vue des Laurentides à l'automne.

"Tout a changé ici mon beau depuis ton départ. J'sais pas ce que tu dirais des coupes à blanc que je n'ai pas pu empêcher !"

Jack sentit soudainement son âge.

*** 

Martin sentait la sueur, chaude, humide et bien mâle quand Jack ouvrit la porte du chalet.

Sourire aux lèvres, en boxer, il fut surpris par l'arrivée de Jack.

Il était dans la cuisine, un grand verre d'eau à la main.

"Oh t'es arrivé trop vite, je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre ma douche"

Jack aimait cet odeur vraie et tangible et n'avait aucun problème à enlacer, caresser et embrasser son homme.

"On prendra une douche ensemble, après ! "

"Non ! dégages, j'y vais tout de suite, cinq p'tites minutes ! Ranges l'épicerie en m'attendant"

Comme deux des pièces avaient été repeintes et que Martin n'avait mentionné aucun autre projet de décoration, Jack se demanda pourquoi son homme était si ruisselant. Qu'avait-il fait en son absence ?

Jack rangea tout et monta à l'étage. La douche coulait toujours. Martin n'arrivait jamais à prendre une douche en moins de quinze minutes. Il se dirigea vers leur chambre et comprit immédiatement – il n'y avait plus de meubles ! Il ouvrit donc la porte de la grande pièce maitresse. Martin avait déménagé le lit. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Tovey – qui allait devenir la chambre d'ami maintenant. Les commodes, les tables de chevet, les lampes – tout y était. Martin avait décidé qu'il était temps d'emménager dans la chambre des maitres et de mettre le chalet à son image.

Il ouvrit la porte de la plus petite chambre les enfants de Caroline y avaient dormi à plusieurs reprises. Martin avait tout lavé, mit en valeur deux petites tables de coin, en y disposant des photos de famille, de ses parents à lui, des enfants de Jack et Ianto.

Il s'avança, passa la main sur les cadres.

Il ouvrit le tiroir de la première table. Vide. Évidemment. Il se retourna. L'eau de la douche ne coulait plus. Il s'apprêta à quitter la pièce pour retrouver son partenaire, quand il aperçut une mince feuille de papier au fond du tiroir.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 7**

Martin marchait dans le corridor, une serviette autour de la taille. Il aperçut Jack dans l'encadrement de la plus petite chambre.

« Oh, je voulais te montrer tout moi-même! Tu as fait le tour? Tu aimes? »

Martin commençait à parler de tous les changements qu'il avait fait. Mais Jack n'en avait que pour cette feuille de papier dans le tiroir.

« Martin, Martin? »

Il tentait de l'interrompre, mais son jeune conjoint était fier des modifications, des déménagements de mobilier qu'il avait faits durant l'absence de son amant.

« Je sais, nous ne recevrons nos meubles que dans trois jours, mais nous avons déjà utilisé la chambre à quelles reprises. J'me disais qu'avec notre lit, ça s'rait plus confortable ce soir. »

« Martin? » Jack s'approcha du jeune américain. « Martin, dis-moi », il lui avait mis la main sur l'épaule.

Martin réalisa finalement que l'immortel lui posait une question.

« Jack? »

Il était inquiet; peut-être bousculait-il trop son ainé. Ce chalet avait une résonnance ancienne et bien que Jack ait finalement accepté de le lui donner, peut-être regrettait-il sa décision maintenant que tout était changé.

« La petite table de chevet? »

«Tu sais, il n'y en avait qu'une dans la chambre du fond, mais j'ai trouvé la deuxième au grenier; je pensais que je pourrais les installer dans cette chambre. »

Jack fixa Martin, d'un regard tendre, amoureux.

« Oh! tu as bien fait. J'aime que tu utilises ce qui était déjà ici »

Les deux amants avaient discuté sous la tente, au froid, de la nouvelle décoration du chalet. Jack n'avait pas insisté pour que les meubles choisis par Ianto demeurent sur place; Martin avait proposé d'en utiliser quelques-uns et de faire deux belles chambres d'amis, en incorporant certaines choses auxquelles Jack était attaché.

« Mais j'ai vu du papier dans le tiroir de la petite table, c'est toi? »

« Non, c'était dans le tiroir. Il y avait un cahier, mais je l'ai rangé dans le salon, dans ta boite de vieilles photos »

« Un cahier? »

Martin était déçu. Il aurait aimé que Jack apprécie ses efforts. Il lui était difficile de laisser tant de places à un homme mort depuis si longtemps. Il aurait dû ranger la feuille avec le cahier.

Jack relâcha l'étreinte sur l'épaule de Martin; il lui glissa la paume sur le visage et se retourna, allant ramasser la feuille dans le tiroir.

Il saisit la feuille, retira le tiroir de la table, le retournant de tous côtés, vérifiant pour un double fond. Il retourna même la table pour s'assurer que rien d'autre n'y était entreposé.

Puis finalement, il accorda toute son attention au papier. Quelques mots en gallois, l'écriture fine d'Ianto.

_Chicago, 22 septembre 2036 Jack se sent tellement coupable de ce qui m'est arrivé. Je dois lui expliquer que la vie continue, que sa vie continue. J'ai demandé à Robert d'entreposer tous mes journaux personnels dans un casier postal. Numéro 4387. Code __«__ CAROTOVLIZZY26 __»__.Cité Cardiff. Centre Postal Principal. Sauf un. Celui que j'ai caché dans cette table. __»_

« Je vais m'habiller et j'irais lire les derniers communiques d'Unit; profites-en pour le feuilleter ce cahier! » 

« Martin, il s'agit de nos vacances. Je vais attendre à plus tard. » 

« Jack, ce chalet était le sien. S'il s'agit du rite de passage, ben, je vais le passer avec toi; va... »

Martin ne finit pas sa phrase; il était convaincu de sa place dans la vie de son partenaire, mais il aurait toujours ce passé qui le hanterait.

« Je vais me servir une bière! »

Sur ces mots, Martin descendit vers la cuisine, laissant Jack en plan avec sa feuille. Peu prompt à l'inactivité, l'homme du LIe siècle descendit également! Les deux hommes se croisèrent dans l'escalier — Martin montait se brancher au centre de communication portable installé dans leur chambre.

« Prends tout ton temps, j'irais chercher des sushis à Joliette tout à l'heure! »

Il lui avait saisi le bras et l'embrassa doucement, un goût de houblon et de miel amer en bouche, ayant déjà bu la moitié de sa bouteille de bière.

Jack laissa le jeune homme faire, il en voulait plus, mais il en voulait également et étrangement moins. Quand ils se séparèrent, Jack eut le cœur lourd. Il réalisa que son amant vivait la même sourde douleur. Pourtant, il se retourna dans l'escalier, le fuyant à grandes enjambées.

Il saisit le cahier en question, inséré dans la boite de vieilles photos, glissée sur une étagère, près d'une photo de Nadine et Martin prise a l'hôpital durant la convalescence de ce dernier. Sur la table du salon, une bouteille de scotch et un verre, courtoisie de Martin. Jack leva les yeux au plafond un instant. Puis se versant un verre, il s'assit sur le vieux fauteuil.

_Janvier 2037, 6e semaine au centre de convalescence  
Cher Jack! Eh oui, cher Jack! C'est pour toi que j'écris en ce matin, à quelques heures de la visite de Caroline. Nos filles se relaient inlassablement à mon chevet. Toi, tu continues de rechercher les gens de la secte qui m'ont mis dans cet état. Nous avons tant d'ennemis, nous Torchwood._

Mais ce n'est pas de moi, ni des filles, de Torchwood ou du sort de la planète dont je tiens à t'entretenir.

Tu as peut-être en main la copie originale ou l'une des copies numérisées que j'ai osé laisser derrière moi. Je suis peut-être parti de ta vie depuis moins d'une décade ou depuis déjà quelques siècles. Peut-être penses-tu à moi ou à nos enfants ou à nos descendants ou peut-être suis-je trop loin derrière?

J'ai survécu à ces jours et semaines de tortures en pensant non pas aux enfants, mais à toi, seulement à toi. Tu n'es pas préparé à accepter ma mort et si, au travers le fil du temps de ta vie, je pouvais t'appuyer, te soutenir, j'accourrerai à tes cotés immédiatement. Ça me sera impossible!

J'accepterai toujours, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, ma place dans ta vie : près de toi, mais un seul et court instant. Il n'y a qu'un maximum d'espace dans un cerveau humain. Je veux simplement que tu acceptes et que tu puisses vivre les transitions le mieux possible.

Jack : après moi, tu dois trouver, partager, t'ouvrir à ta vie, aux autres et surtout à l'amour.

Jack referma le cahier. Il restait tant de pages à lire.

Mais Martin l'attendait en haut.

Et Ianto, du fond de ce vieux tiroir, lui disait de vivre avec cet homme, présent dans sa vie, aujourd'hui. Jack avait parfois suivi les conseils d'Ianto. Il ferma les yeux, imaginant l'odeur et la présence de son beau Gallois, mais comme les grains de sel de l'océan, il n'arrivait pas à les faire revenir.

Il allait suivre ce dernier conseil. Il lirait le cahier plus tard, peut-être en compagnie de Martin.

Pour l'instant, la vie, trop courte, de Martin l'attendait.

Il prit une grande gorgée, remit le cahier dans la boîte de photos. Se relevant, il cria « Martin, je monte voir comment tu as tout changé! »

Il monta les marches deux par deux, en souriant.

« Mais surtout, pourquoi ne pas ranger ta serviette, tu es tellement mieux sans ! »

Fin.


End file.
